The Courage and Beauty of Skye
by CrystalClear98
Summary: Skye thinks that her parents are dead. The truth is hidden under a blanket of lies meant to protect her. Reyna thinks she knows the truth about Skye, but she doesn't. She's just a pawn in someone else's game. In this maze of lies nothing is what it seems and time is fast running out. But Skye seems to have her own guardian angel, the one person nobody would ever suspect.
1. Prologue

**My first fic for Agents of SHIELD, hope you like it. Please review :)**

Prologue

She wailed and cried in the wet nurse's arms, but when he took her in his she went quiet and clutched at his finger.

"You will tell no-one what has happened here tonight." He commanded the nurse.

"What of the child?"

"She is not safe here."

Midguard. The one place no-one would ever find her if they should stumble upon the knowledge of her existence.

As she gurgled up at him happily he had the urge to keep her, raise her.

But he couldn't.

Years of making enemies meant that should anyone ever hear of this tiny half Midguardian, half Asguardian child, his daughter, they would use her against him. They would hurt her to hurt him. He was determined that that would not happen. That she would remain safe from his world.

"I am sorry little one. But I will not have you hurt on my account."

Back on Asguard Heimdall gave him a strange look. The guard had never seen such compassion and caring in him before.

"Please, do not tell anyone of her existence. I am begging you. Not even Odin." And because Heimdall had never heard him beg before he swore.

And when monsters threatened her mere days later, he flew down in such a rage as had never before been seen in him. He slaughtered every last monster, made sure she was in safe hands and then traced the monsters back to their commander, making sure no-one with the knowledge of his daughters existence lived to pass on that knowledge.

And every year, on her birthday, he would ask after her, and Heimdall would tell him. He would tell him about this strange girl so many people found hard to accept. He would tell him of the courage and beauty of Skye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, first chapter! :) I do not in any way, shape or form own any of the Marvel characters, I am not awesome enough to be Stan Lee.**

Chapter One

The excitement was bubbling up inside of Skye to the point where she wasn't really sure if she could contain it.

The Avengers were coming to the secret base where they'd been setting up SHIELD again. Her brain hadn't really been able to grasp the concept of what that would mean until now. _I'm meeting the Avengers! _Her thoughts where singing.

FitzSimmons were dancing about the lab, Fitz excited about meeting Tony Stark and Simmons about meeting Dr. Banner. And Skye was sure that May was secretly looking forward to meeting up with Romanoff and Barton, whom she'd met before and gotten along with like, to quote Coulson, "a house on fire...literally". Coulson was a huge fan of Captain America so it was pretty much obvious who he was most excited to see again.

However there was a rather large problem. He still hadn't told them he was alive. And so Skye wasn't sure if she was excited about meeting the Avengers or excited about seeing their reactions to Coulson being very much alive. Both were going top be seriously entertaining though.

Skye found herself gazing at FitzSimmons longingly. They were together now. Finally. It taken Fitz coming back from his brain-dead state for them to finally get together but there it was. He was too shy and she too blind to see his obvious infatuation. Skye felt herself wondering whether, had he not been Hydra, she and Ward would've gotten together. She felt a pang of jealousy surge through her, and then a wave of anger.

She'd trusted Ward, they'd thought he was their friend but he hadn't been. He'd been lying to their faces and sleeping with May to gain her trust. Then he'd betrayed them like it was the easiest thing in the world. He'd tossed FitzSimmons out of a plane and into the ocean in a container. He'd nearly gotten Fitz permanently brain-dead.

Simmons had rarely left his side the whole time. She would not be moved.

"I have to be here when he wakes up. He'd do the same for me. I'm not leaving, you can't make me."

She wasn't there the exact moment he woke up, but she was there mere seconds later. Hers was the first face his eyes really saw.

Skye was there though, clutching his arm with one hand because seeing him in his vegetative state had unnerved her in ways she hadn't been expecting. Clutching his arms and willing him to be okay, willing him to wake up. And then he was muttering,

"Jemma, Jemma..." Skye had yelled as loudly as she could and several doctors had came running, all pushed out of the way by the tiny English scientist who had suddenly experienced a surge of strength, despite the fact that she hadn't slept in days and was underweight from having not eaten since they got Fitz into hospital.

Any doctor who came to see Fitz was amazed.

"It's a miracle, by all rights he should still be in that brain-dead state or even dead. But no, he's recovering at an excellent pace and his brain activity shot up in minutes." One of them said, shaking his head in amazement as he walked away.

"Skye!" Simmons' squealing brought Skye out of her memories and back to the real world. Simmons was jumping up and down like a giddy school girl, the grin on her face said it all.

"They're here?"

"They're here!" Fitz confirmed, looking pretty giddy himself.

The Avengers stood about in the hallway looking slightly awkward.

"So... who do you think is running this shindig?" Tony asked looking for any sign of people other than the guy who'd let them in.

"That would be me." Coulson stepped awkwardly through a door in the hallway and everything fell to shit.

Steve had to hold Natasha and Tony back and Thor, who had heard of Coulson being alive from Sif, held Clint back.

"It is alright Friend Clint. This is no sorcery, Coulson is very much himself." Thor's booming voice could be heard three corridors over.

Skye rounded the corner first, checking to make sure that the coast was clear and no-one had pulled a gun on Coulson, since May wasn't around to do it. She nodded to FitzSimmons and they followed her up the hall to Coulson who looked in need of rescuing.

"In my defense it took me a while to figure out that I hadn't been in Tahiti for two months." At this the Avengers looked extremely confused but no less angry.

"Give me a chance to explain?" Coulson asked pleadingly. They nodded hesitantly and Steve lowered his arms from in front of Natasha and Tony.

"I'm still not forgiving you." Tony said, childishly poking his tongue out at Coulson in a manner that said he didn't really mean it.

"This is Leo Fitz, our engineer, Jemma Simmons, our scientist and Skye, our hacker. May's around here somewhere." Coulson introduced them to try and take the attention off of himself. It worked.

"May's here?" Natasha asked excitedly. She hadn't seen her old friend in quite some time.

"She's the bus driver." They grinned at the old joke, whilst the Avengers just looked bemused.

Tony and Fitz got into a lengthy conversation as they headed for the lab with Simmons and Bruce, Natasha and Clint went in search of May and Coulson disappeared under the (false) pretense of having some errand to run, leaving Skye with Captain America and Thor.

"I am Thor, Lady Skye." Thor's voice echoed down the hallway. Skye grinned.

"It's just Skye. Do you by any chance know what an 'indoor voice' is?"

"No L-...Skye... um...is it...is it painful?" He asked cautiously with fear in his eyes.

"Er, no. No pain involved. Remind me to teach you about it later." Skye could tell that she was going to have to try to reach Thor the way you would try to reach a small child.

"Steve Rogers." Skye nearly went into cardiac arrest as she shook Steve's hand.

"So, you guys want the tour?"

"Sure." Steve said with a grin that made her weak at the knees. She headed towards the most interesting places first, hoping to tire out Thor so that they could work on his 'indoor voice' with a slight success rate later.

"Have you found her?"

"We're close sir."

"So you haven't, in fact found her?"

"Um, no sir, but like I said we're-"

"You are no closer to finding her than you were a month ago!" He roared angrily. He was tired of waiting, no matter what that fool had everyone else thinking _he_ knew the truth. He wasn't dead, yet. But if they had the girl, why, that idiot would come running to protect her. Just as he always did. He would never let his precious daughter get hurt. She was his greatest weakness, and she didn't even know him.

"Look harder. _Find her,_ before anyone else does!" He glowered at the cowering human that leapt to his feet and rushed to the door.

_Soon_.

**Please review, I value your opinions :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know this isn't much but I promise more will follow as so much is gonna happen in the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed this story! Thanks for being patient with me, its kind of been one thing after the other at the moment but hopefully I can knuckle down and get some writing done now. :)**

Chapter Two

Training Thor about 'indoor voices' had 15% success rate and was for the most part completely pointless, which Tony saw fit to point out.

"He'll never grasp it honey, give it up." Tony said grimly as Thor tried to say that the sofa was comfortable in a quiet voice and a look of severe concentration. Unfortunately Skye had to agree with him there and gave up after an hour and forty seconds.

Steve had sat and watched her encourage Thor in talking quietly for the last twenty minutes, and although the results were small, there were results.

It was at this moment when Natasha, Clint, May, Tony, Steve, Thor and Skye were all gathered in the large 'lounge' area that Coulson chose to swiftly enter the room with a serious frown on his face.

"Skye can you get into those HYDRA files you found last night?"

"Is the Pope catholic?" Was his sarcastic reply.

Tony had to admit that he had been wanting to see this 'hacker' in action, wanted to see her skills. He was not disappointed. Considering that she didn't, unlike him, have JARVIS to do it for her Skye managed to hack into these 'secure' HYDRA files at an impressive time of 5 minutes and thirty-five seconds.

"Damn, that was quick." Clint observed quietly from the back of the room. Skye smiled.

"Which file did you want Coulson?"

"0-8-4." He said it so quietly that the others barely heard it.

"Isn't that what SHIELD classes unidentified energy sources and artefacts as?" Clint asked curious. Coulson nodded.

"Yes, I want to know how many of our files HYDRA bothered to access. And what they got from them."

Skye caught Coulson's eye and something passed between them, almost as though they were having a conversation that the others weren't privy to.

She opened the files though and flicked through them. There weren't really many of them but Natasha did point out a file she recognised.

"Isn't that New Mexico?"

"Yeah, you were classed as an 0-8-4 for a while there Thor, you and your hammer." Coulson explained.

"What's that one?" Tony asked pointing out the one that Skye's eyes seemed fixed on. Apparently the wrong question to ask as Coulson quickly pointed out another case he 'thought they'd find interesting' and acted deaf when Tony tried to bring it up again. Which he did, several times.

"That was weird." Tony mused over the lunch of cold meat sandwiches and salad. Bruce was still in the lab with the couple who seemed to be commonly known as FitzSimmons, Skye had disappeared and Coulson was discussing something 'important' with the security dude. May had taken Natasha to see the weapons room and gym with the promise that they would prepare for the usual stand-off that seemed to happen whenever they met.

"What was weird, Tony?" Steve knew exactly what Tony thought was weird (and he too felt that it was quite strange), but knew that Tony wanted them to appear interested and in awe of his observation skills, and Steve couldn't be bothered to contradict him and so felt that the best option was to humour him.

"Did you see the way Skye was looking at that file?" Coulson chipped in and Tony glared at him for stealing his moment. Then turned his frown upside down as he had an idea.

"I can get JARVIS to hack those files, bet it's something super awesome!" Tony said as he pulled out his phone. Steve frowned but he didn't need to say anything to shun this new scheme for rule breaking, JARVIS killed it for him.

"I am afraid I cannot access those without a geological password."

"What?! That Skye chick must be smarter than I thought!" Tony cried in dismay and disbelief. Steve shook his head, impressed that Skye had managed the impressive feat of keeping Tony Stark at bay.

_Meanwhile in another part of the secret new SHIELD base..._

Coulson stared at the blood test results, trying to figure out why Simmons had called him down for it.

"Why am I here Simmons?"

"Because that is not entirely human DNA. I've never seen anything like it outside of-" Simmons faltered and then started rummaging through various piles of paper work until she found what she was looking for. "Oh my god..." She stared at it in shock.

"What?"

"Sir look! It's almost an exact match except for a few differences in DNA structure!"

"So?"

"So these are the blood results taken from Thor when you went to retrieve his hammer in New Mexico. It proves that this person is at least half Asguardian!" Simmons cried, mild panic in her eyes as she waved the paper in front of Coulson.

"Who was this blood taken from?" Coulson asked urgently, a sneaking suspicion forming in his gut.

"Skye's sir." Simmons spoke so quietly Coulson barely heard her. But he did and his nasty suspicion was confirmed.

"Don't tell anyone about this! Not even Skye is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Coulson?!" Simmons called after him as he left. "What shall I do with the results?"

"Burn them."

_Back in the evil persons secret lair..._

"Well?"

"She is guiding our man right to her. Foolish woman doesn't even realise she's been set up."

"Excellent." A malevolent smirk played across his lips.

Everything was finally coming together. Soon she would be within his grasp and revenge would _finally_, after all these years, be his.

_Lets go back to the secret SHIELD base shall we?_

Natasha and May were pretty evenly matched when it came to fighting so watching them attack each other was quite time consuming and fun.

The bet this time round was $100 for Natasha and $100 on May with Tony and Clint betting against Fitz and Skye.

Steve refused to gamble and the whole gambling process just confused Thor.

It is, of course, rather unfortunate that none would ever know the outcome of this particular fight. I personally believe it would have been an intriguing thing to witness. But it was not to be.

The explosion shook the night and caused an avalanche on the nearest mountain, but worst of all it ruptured a huge whole in the entrance of the secret SHIELD base.

The armed thugs raced in first only to be stopped by a rather unwelcome surprise in the form of the Avengers. The fight was far from long and epic but the heroes were too caught up in the battle to notice 3 thugs and a woman in a red dress with purple flowers on it slip past them.

_Deeper in the secret SHIELD base_

Skye was typing away as fast as possible, trying to bury all their secrets just in case something unthinkable happened. She was so close to burying everything when something unthinkable did happen.

"Hello Skye." Raina's voice drifted through the doorway and froze Skye's bones. Skye turned to face the tiny woman who stepped to the side to let 3 thugs enter the room, guns raised. "Take her."

They surged forward and no matter how much Skye fought, how much she yelled she could not get free of their grasp nor did help come down the corridor as they dragged her out of the base.

"Why are you doing this?" Skye cried, trying desperately to appeal to something in this woman that could be remotely good.

"I thought you'd want to meet your parents?" A smile appeared on the woman dressed in flowers as she tried to seem genuinely confused. She only looked sly.

_Meanwhile in the evil persons secret lair..._

"Raina has her now. They come closer even as we speak. Raina thinks she is bringing Skye to her parents for tragic reunion."

The cruel, deep laugh echoed around the room and several guards shuddered as the figure cloaked in shadows rose from his chair and set off.

"Then we must prepare for their arrivals."

"_Their_ arrivals sir?" A guard asked tentatively curious.

"Their. For the moment she arrives here he shall know of it. And he will come running to protect her."

The shadow man swept from the room and as the guard went to follow him, but, rather unfortunately said evil shadowy man decided it was time to end all ties with earth.

The severed head rolled down the hall with a sad look in it's empty eyes. As though the person it once was knew deep down that this job would end this way. It left a red carpet for the shadow man to walk down with renewed vigour in his steps, anyone watching would have thought he was about to start skipping or maybe burst into song. But of course, by that time, there was no-one left to watch.

_On Helheim..._

"No father! It's a trap as surely as I am goddess of death! That elf is behind it." A pair of luminous green eyes glared at the man, warning him, but also silently begging him.

"If it is truly him then I cannot allow her to fall into his grasp!" He was desperate, he needed some form of plan, but for the life of him could not come up with one.

"No, that is why I shall go. They won't be expecting me, and you'll be the other side of the galaxy." The last part was said with such force it was more of an order than anything. The man seemed to realise that she was a) right and b) not taking no for an answer.

"As you wish child."He reached to stroke her face with the back of his hand. "But take care. For you are just as much my daughter as she is."

"I know papa." She gave a soft smile and vanished into the Pathway that would take her to Midguard. A black raven flew after her and the strange, broken looking man stepped into another Pathway, one that would take him far from his daughter's.

**I really am cruel with my tantalising hints :)**


End file.
